


leashes

by vibrancy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Frottage, Leashes, M/M, No penetrative sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrancy/pseuds/vibrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its happened before. Its happened before and it always ends up like this. With Kyoutani collared and attached to a leash thats wrapped tight around Yahaba's knuckles, tugging him so he arches back, on his hands and knees, choking slightly but not quite enough to really feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leashes

Its happened before. Its happened before and it always ends up like this. With Kyoutani collared and attached to a leash thats wrapped tight around Yahaba's knuckles, tugging him so he arches back, on his hands and knees, choking slightly but not quite enough to really feel it.

Yahaba is pretty sure Kyoutani fucking thrives like this, completely under his control, whining as Yahaba whispers gentle 'good boy's and 'youre doing so well's. He's hard and straining against his boxers but Yahaba won't let him come until he is satisfied Kyoutani knows who owns him.

Kyoutani leans forward, straining against the leash, and asks 'turn?'

'Mm. sure.' Yahaba proceeds to help him turn over, releasing his grip on the leash until Kyoutani is laying flat on his back, and slips his fingers in between the leather and Kyoutani too warm skin. He's still panting for him, almost completely undone for Yahaba and thats exactly how they both like it.

Yahaba straddles his hips, slightly pressing back so his ass grinds against Kyoutani's cock. The shorter boy whines, attempting to roll his hips up, earning a disapproving noise from Yahaba as he puts more weight on his knees, making it harder for Kyoutani to reach. 'C'mon pup, you know you arent allowed to do that.' Yahaba laughs at the scrunched up nose he gets or the pet name.

'What the fuck have i told you about calling me pup.' He growls, grinding his teeth. Yahaba merely giggles at that and presses back down against him, smirking as he winds the leash back around his hand before tugging until Kyoutani is forced to lean up and their faces are almost pressed together.

'Good boy.' he says right before pressing his lips to Kyoutani's, rough and demanding and full of teeth. one of them will probably end up bleeding because of this. Pressing further against Kyoutani and rolling his hips, grinding harshly and making them both moan.

They're rutting against each other and Kyoutani feels like he's burning in the best way possible and then Yahaba winds the leash around his wist one more time and _tugs_ and Kyoutani is gone. his ears are ringing and he's probably being way too loud and Yahaba's moaning and bringing his face closer as he comes too.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when they're both exhausted and their heartbeats are starting slow down, Yahaba cleans them up with baby wipes (thanks for that tip Oikawa-san) and pulls Kyoutani closer to him. Kyoutani merely nuzzles his head into Yahaba's neck, making a soft noise of content. Gently undoing the collar and putting it aside, stroking the red marks left on Kyoutani's neck and kissing them.

'You were so good for me Kentarou.' he murmurs, taking the scoff and pinch to his side in stride. 'Y'know, Kentarou, you really are just a big puppy.' Yahaba says, a sharp grin spread across his face.

Kyoutani merely nips his neck in response, too tired to fight about the fact that he is not a puppy, thank you very fucking much, and that Yahaba calling him that reminds him of Oikawa sometimes and god knows how much he doesn't want to think about Oikawa at the moment.

They're warm and cuddled up in the heat of the after glow and Yahaba is pretty sure he could stay here for hours. He wraps himself around Kyoutani slightly tighter, holding him close as his eyes start to flutter shut and he lets himself rest.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i havent posted in years and ive never written nsfw shit before please forgive me also i didnt rly edit it bc im impatient sorry
> 
> also,,,,, kyoutani on a leash is the best thing to ever happen bye


End file.
